Undying Love
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: For years Dandelion was no more than the average girl living in Forks but when tragedy strikes she discovers who she truly is. Now, a mystical enchantress on her way to Hogwarts she finds herself haunted by her time back home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hay Guyz! This iz our frist finfraction so be nise! Luv Ivory and Aloysius

* * *

Hi my nam iz Dandillion Byz Rymez. I gust fund out imam wich so I moved to Furks to go to Hagwutz where I meat my beast frind Edword. His a vampure. He ofred to mak me a vumpire but I tink its onli to let us bee tugedur forevz. He liks to be called Ned.

Ned is supper sexi . He alwas gives mi super sexi luks. Cause his sexi. His sexi but I duntr lik him in that weigh. I'm actullu enlove wit Haroi Puter.

Let mu tel yu somting abut Hary Pouiter. H haz pail scin an he's eyez are as gren as freshly mawn grass and hes hair iz as blak as his sole. Hes emo and uber deprezzed becos he ha two much luv that he overloud and becam emotionless. Hes a vegitbl but a sexi vegetibl.

I was standin under a arck wit Ned. He woz askin mi ou for da fit time.

"Ned! I dun wanna go out wit yo t hogsmeat! Stup Asking !11!#"

SUNDENLY Haity walked passed. He had blac rubs blac shirt and a blak aoura abut him. He was su kool. and Hawt!23

"look/ Ned hIZ hARRY, HIZ SO HOT AND I TINK i LUB HUM!"

hARI STOPED IN HIS TRAKS!

"daNDILLEUN!" hE SAIF omwg hAD HE HWERD ME!

"Hairyy! OMGWARD I didn't say tis!"

Hari Grazped mi by da shuldas and looked writ intwo my swoul.

"Dnadyliomn. I has alwuz lived yu! Evr since I first layd iyes on you yisturdai!" He puled me into hiz bodi and striated kiss me pashionatley.

I grabed huld of his black hipterz cardigun and ran my finjers throw his shinny balck hair. We stayed tat wayu fro what seemd liq foriver.

Ned cam runing towads me. He looked trefied.

"DANDILLION! RUN!" he scremed!

I was scarred but I did nut no why. So I strated runing. Hairy looked lik he did nut care tht we cold be in danger and tat made me sad. I statred cryin black tears cause I'm a wich.

Ned pickd me up and floo away wit me cos his a vampure.

I luked bak at hary. Hi woz lauging and looked lik he didt lov me anymoir.

I culdn't stup cryin. Neds top woz as blak as the nite frum all da teads tht had falen onto himb.

"Dandi… don be sad." He lokked lovnly at me.

" How can O nut!1!" I scremed at him.

"Hary iz the love of mi life! In all da time wi hav been togedur he never ackted lick that!" I said brethlesssly.

"Wat dos he no abut love! Ill teach YOU LoVE! !"

Neddy wos stating to freek me out! I struglled in his sexi arms.

Befur I new it I fel out of hes arms nd wos faling to da grund!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Fanks for the gud reviews guiz and to thoze who were mean to uz - we lurve u to betches! We luv u sah much we pusted anther chupter. Suk on dat.

* * *

I waz fre fallen from the ski – evythin aroun me was movan sa quakly but alas! I hand lended on somethan – it wos Hegrid and Buck-Beat! Bot they ain't gust fliing …

Dey waz maken luuuuurve! It turnt out tht I hd fellen on Hairgrid's beard inttertwineed with Back-Beak's fethers. I wus frazen in dat mement end slightly arosed.

"WOT CHU DOING HERE DANDILLION!? JOIN OR DIE!" Hairgrid yelled at mi seeducktivelly.

"Squak! Sqauk!" Chriped Butt-Beark.

I dident no whot to do. Purt of meh want to join in wit the debaucherries but I waz also lik 'yuck. No way I am fuckign Hairgrid!'. I stoped mysulf before I ded somethan stupid and made dem stop too and put meh down.

"Surry to intrerupt Hairgrid, fanks for putting meh dawn near ur cabin." I sed shyly.

He grunted sexily and unhappily and flow awai wit Buck-Beak. No dowt two bang ageain. I workled slawly up da hell to get ta Hagwarts but den I saw tew figures walking wit somthan smell at ets leg. Dey were men. I tink. 1 od dem, he hed long blac hair det wen down to is shouldfers and wore a blac cape. Der oder mans whit skin and blon hair was sparklan in da dark. Dey wer walken hend in hand. Frm far I thugt they wers pretty hawt but den they reveled thermselves.

It was Snap wit Carlisle and der pet Chihuahua Jacob!

"Whut da frcuk ar u doing her!1?" I sed to them twirlian mah hair wit a funger.

"WHAT R WE DOAN HERE? WUT R U DO-AN?" Snap yelped as hid Chihuahua ran round in octagons. Carlis put a noien hend on Snap's shulder.

"Tak her to Dumbler"

I gasped and run buckwards ento …. THE FORBIDDEN FORREST!

I was runnen, and runnen, and ramen. Pufferd out I lent agunst a tree. Wut der hell hed I got myself ento?

Al of a sodden I herd a noiz in te forretz.

It wos gattin loder and loder til it waz rite in frunt of mi eyez.

I culd nut belieb it. In frunt of mi wuz a trol. It wos abut 27 mtres tall an has a big bubly noise! Ter was a jient boger hanging ou of it.

The trol snifed mi out and lungged for mi.

I scremmed for mi liff!

My screeem wus drowned ot by this sund of ti troll scremming. Sumone had savd me. I tuned arUND AN MY HeRoo wos stoodin ther. It twas…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hai evryon! Danks sooooo much for te revioows. A lot of poeple sad tht we nedded som hellp wit our speeling so our frind Collin Is halping!

* * *

I luk up nto te eyes of mi savor. It woos Bela!

"OMG wat r you dong?!" I sad sexily but also sacredly.

"I jest sived your liff you inbread!" She sed anggriillily.

" Wy dud yo saff mi?" I sed. "Arnt you Neddies ex?"

She loked at me semenly.

" I ust to bi befur he felled enlov wit you!" she stated cring.

Her long sexii blond(SHE GUT A MACKOVA WOT A SLUTT!) hair wpoz blowen across her face. It wos so sexy. She locod at me revellling her vampiure teef.

"YOUr A VamPIrE! Did Neddy cange yo?!" I sed.

"Nuh Edwort dind chenge mi! A bampire fel out of te ski an assindetkly bit meh! Eddii woodnt mack mi a vampite unless I hed hes demmon bebby. But im wos two muc of a sluutt to bi wit one man! Bit I'm gonna asc him four an openned relashionship. Hav yo sen my oder boyf Jakobb? Cos imam slut!" Bella Said.

I loked at her wit mi hed to the side, cos I was confussed! I meen she is supper preti and nise but wot woz rong wit her tht she wood want to hav a boifrind that was a dug! Shees such a slutt!

"Yuh con't have Edwart! His mine! He telled me tht he looved mi and wanted to go out wit mi so bak of you BICH!" I sed. She runned at mi and grabed mi hair. I scremmed! A big hug clump of hair camed out of mi head. Tere was a bit off bone cunnocted to it!

"Bella! Whot de hel is wrong wit yoh!?"

She did a eviL lauph anf ran of wit my hair! I starte to chased her buit all off a sudan she disserepred.

I was so scraed. Den she gumped out at mi again an stratd to bit ma wos drenking al of mi blak wich blud!

I was strating to fell a litl bit feint! My eyesite waz gong black.

Den I rembred tet I was a witch so I polled ot mi wand!

I did a trensfegorashun spel on my hend nd made it into a GUN!

Bela was to buzy drenkin my blud to see.

So I pit my gun hend ento her stumoch and I shooted it. Bella scremd out and pot her hend into te hule from the bulat! Than she puled the bulot out and trew it at mi.

Te bullot entred my leg and it hurt lik a bich!

"You mater fuka!" I scremmed at her.

Some mor of my blud cummed out. Then al of a suden it stoped! I hed runned out off blud! I was dyeing!

Nedwart came ranning ova to me.

"Dandilon I love yah so muck!" He was crin so much! His trears were red cos hes a vampere.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SE BELA HE LOVS ME TE MOIST!" I said wit my dyin breasts.

The the blacness took mi ova.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fanks sa muchers fur da gud reviews. Colin, Ivory & I all lurve u guiz. xox enjuY!

* * *

I awuk ehn dur fyurry pIts uf heLl. I gut urp sexcily, mah hed aked. I loukd enta da ruva sticks nd sore meh selth.

I cudnot rekoggnisse mehsxelf I luked sah beutifal and Anglican. Da hare dat I loest hed cum bact nd woz flailing duwn meh beckle, et woz strewbarry blounde nd wavy nd sexc nd saiduckive. Meh paerpule iizz wehr glowering wit da firrers of hele. Me sken wazd also glowering nd shummering. Dats whend id seed da pearson behint me front.

Hed wez sexc!11!# he wes starring entah me sole, hez block eyz wear sexi, hez bluish skan was sexi, his bag muskles ware sexci.

"hoe re uyo?!" I asced sacredily. He smircrded sexsilly.

"imam hades. Lored uf thw underwear world."

I gassed erotcsilly. He skand me boty nd hez eys tuned hungary.

"nuw im ur lowerd two!" nd he lounged gravily.

Feering fiour mi lyf I jamp[ed intah tda rover stockes.

Iz wos droning, dyeing four da secenmd tyme, whear du ya evan go, da secand tyme?

Sudanly me arum woz grapped bi a swamming fire namph

"gidday m8! Hurroo? Imam CRIMSON~! Da coler waughter fire nympaph! Iman ganna sav ya betch!" sshe sed wuth a smule and fireah spurted out uf her butt lyfting us uop!

"Imma sah grateyfual! Cum ta hargawarts wif meh!" I whusper screamenly!

"otay" Krimsan says usen her brah portal wich we ghah thru.

* * *

We feal out uf da skie, mi sole landen en meh bodtgy. Neddy werz kryin. Hes wos so sadd tat hes hare waz striatin tio felled out.

"Neddy yoh saveded me!" I scremmed

Bot he didn rispponed.

"Neddy?" I ascked.

Bat hi was two buzy lokkiong at Krimsen.

I sew Crisan wisperreing sumtim unda he breast.

I tink it woz a speel.

"Krimsan whot r you doong you slutt!" Ispweed snappinglishly.

"Nuting u need to no abut, betch.," She sad and saed.

"I taught we wer fronds" I whisperedx, starting to cri da blac terz.

"We r freends" SHe powted, but terrned back to Ned. "I'm elping chew so u can b with Hari"

"Butt," My lip tremmed. "Butt," I luked at Ned and his sexy red haer and sexi gold eyes and pale nuz and chezt. "I dunt no eef I lub heem! I mite luv Needd!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N shut ott too our grate revoowiers espeshally Bra Pants. Wi luv BraPants deerly!111

* * *

Et hed bean a few weerks sunce I hed sean Neddy or Hairry. Dey wer boath ignuring meh. Krimson wers naw a studant et Hagwarts and spunt moast of er tyme wit Ned. Hairy wus off wit Herman end Roland bert sumtym I sees Krimson wit dem, lolling. I feeled lik mi hart had falled out of mi cheast. I dunt no hoo I luved. Did I lik Hairy or Neddard.

I feeled so angy at Krimmsun four tacking on off my luvs away frum mi. I sturted cryin my ibals out.

I wus werkin on da movan sturs tryun to geet to a quyet playce to cri. But der wus nah quyet plyce ey Hugwerts! I sterted to ran.

I runned and runned thrugh Hagywarts. Nut even stapping for a breth onse. I wos at te end of a hullway on der turd flur and ther wos onli a door in frunt of mi. I desidded to goo intoo the door in kase annione wos following mi.

Te room woas relly dark. I culdn't sea anyting. But tere wos a wired noise tht wos filing te room. It wos kind off lick a gruwllin lick a dog. Der unli dawg I hed herd of wus Jacob, da Chiwawa but dis sunded leik a big dawg en a lil' doge.

I custa speel of lite "Lomos" I whuspered end evrythuhn det wers happening eround me becum clearere. Et was appaulen en dustgusten! Jaycub da Chiwarwar weers humpan der muddle heed of Fluffeh dah Dog. En it was enjoyan et! Der wers berkin en pantering leik dey hed bean at et fer a long tyme. Befur I new et, der chiwerer transformered into Jacob da humain! He kepperd goiong.

I wers frzen. But den I gut a huld of mi sneses end run aweys. What wers happening en Hurgwerts? I reachled fur der dour but de hendle wers too hawt! Somebadeh hed put e speel on et!

Who culd of dun dis?

"HEEEELYP!" I yealeed but mi scram wus noting cumpeared to da nuises Fluffer en Jeycob wa makin.

"PLEADS HALP MEH!" I keeped scrqaming! And soon it es quiete. Der dawgs hed stuped goan at et.

Out ah nawhera, tew gurls upperad.

"QUICKERLY! BEFUR DER DAWGS EATTER U!" DEY SAD AS DEY…. TELEPURTED ES ALL OAT OF DER ROOM!

"Hi, mi nam es Moonligh" sad dah pale gurl, her sken as whit as her munligh (dets ho sh gut er nayme!). Shay wers sahh prutty. Wit durk huur en ligh bleu iballs. See rully deed luk leik da munligh!.

"End dis is Curamel Slyc" der oder gurl wers a brwen-whit colur (CARUMEL,, duh!) wit brwen huair en bleck I's – dey remunded mi of Hairies, det mustfer ben leik her sole. Balcack.

"Hay qurlfran!" sed Curmel Slyce.

"Yur mi new friends!" I yelped, huggan dem!

Den wi ull haggared each oter.


	6. Chapter 6

I set durn in transfugeration klass wit Monligh an Carumel. We dudnt terk aboat whet heppend on der turd flour as eye wers a lottle scaarbed by it. Er tercher wers Esme, da vampure wich.

Nedderd wers der wit Crimeson. Shne galered et me burt Ned luked at meh fer a loung tyme. I tink he steel fetler sum thung fer mi!

At dis sam tyme Hairy twerked in. Hi wos lukin supper hut nd Iwos sudanly felling relly flashed. Wy did I kept haffing des fellings for hym. It wanst fair. My liffe socked in sow many waise.

Missus Esme wos stranded at te frunt of te clas tallkikng abut how wi were goin to chunge a batt into a trulls foot. It wos kinder dusgrushting.

5 sudanly feeled somting hit mi in der back of mi head. It wos a truls tow nale! I feeled so sick gust locking at it. It wos mouldy nd it had suppar gignormeous harres comin out of it!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHDHHHHHHHHHH!1111!" I scremmed!

I trunned arund nd saw Krimshun smilling at mi evallie. I wos sah mad at hur tht I culd hav punshed her in te fase. I stepped up frum my sett and warlked towads her. My eyez had truned red becos I wos so anjry wit her ( thts wat happins to wiches wen der anjry. Tey gust dun tlak abut it in te books but I red it somewere.)

She luked supar scarred. I laffed crazily. She turnd away to runned awai frum mi but I putt a spill on hur.

"Petrficulliusis Totallyiusness." I yelld out cos saying te spel loder made it work beta. She frozed lick a popssickle. I laffed and laffed cos she loked so stapid. All tht was movin was hur iballs.

Neddward cummed forwad and hi tryed to stap mi.

"Danilion. Dun do anyting to hut her. I tink I luve her." At tht momunt stem strated to cum out of mi ears. I lifftud mi wond up and ponted it at him.

"AVRADIA COBRADIA!" I scremmed at him. He felled two da flour ded. Krishun strated cryin evan throu she wos stil frazen. I was sah funny.

Mrissus Eshme locked at mi wit horror. "Whut hav yo dun to nedrad dndelleion?! Didnt you no tht Nedwalkings is mah sun!" She striaghted cryin to. I felt kinder bud Four esmi but not for Krimshiun. Sheese a cow.

Esmi puckked up te budy of hur sun and tooked him ova to the desck tht she sat at. Neddlikins fett wer hanning off te egge of te tabl. She den turned to Krishun an maded her unfrozenned.

"Kisniun cum ova her and hulp mmi brung mi sun bak to liff." She sad.

Crimsinnon walked ova and touché his hare. " Dun touch him." She hizzed at crisan.

Den she tooked of al of his cloths so he was nekkid. Hi was sah buttiful.

She den straighted to sai all of tese smells tat sonded lick a noder langage. At frist ter was nah muvmint. But ten all of a sudan he had a luk off pained on his fase. He oppedn his iballz and satted up. Hi loucked state at mi.

"Dani how culd yo do tis to meh. Todai I wos gunna ask yo to be meh wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Hai frinds! Hears our new chap! Enjoi and remmember to revoow!

* * *

I deedent no how 2 fel. Neddward had pro podsed tew meh! Dis waz da gr8est dei of mah lyf! Mah lyf I tell yew!

I suddenly new how 2 fel. I men, dis was Ned we r talking ab0at. Ned! He waz so sexi. Sexiiiii! I fink, I fought I lubbed heem. Pretty sure I deed. He waz mah best fwend. How culd I not lub him?

"So, Dandillillillion? Will you marry ,meh?" Nedward spake tah meh, luking at meh wif his bootiful renbow culurred iz (see? Its not da same az in Twilight cuz British vampyres r different!11!)/ I tuk in a deep bref and luked back wif my equally gorgeous purple iz.

"Yup," I answered sexily but also superbly. I waz so happy, lik da day my bewbs gre 2 siz D cup.

"O Danillion," EdNedward said husky ly. I ran 4ward and we started to maek out rite dere in da cvlassrum! It was so monumental! Wat a gr8 day.

Esme da vampire wich did nut mind dat we were interuptin da class cuz her son waz getting da married.m

"Yew two are da most gorgeous cuple I have eva sin!" Esma da said, smiling qat us as she patted our heads proudly. We contunied to kiss and maek out and grind dere on da flur. It was so sexii!

Evron hoo had bin twalkin exsittedly al of a sudan stopped. Nedwalkins and I slowllely brocked apart and luked arond to see whi evryon had stoppd tlakin.

Ther in frunt of mi was Harri and he luked devistrated! Hi's iballs were al red hes face was blatchy.

"Dandi what is growing on?" He asked mi clerrly alreddy noing the anser but wanting to here mi say it miself.

" Neddles pro possed to mi and I sad yes." Hes fase completty droped and he had tis angrer in hes face.

"How culd yo do tis to us and orr relasionshipp?" he scremmed. Withowt letting mi anser he sudanly an to wads Crimsun. He liffted up hes wand and ten luked direcktedly at mi.

"If yew wont luve mi then I willlll mack sure tht somone will."He yulled ott an enchainment at Krishun.

He had put a luv speel on hur!

" Krimsun and I are goin ta got marryoed. Because she is gonna luv mi wit al of hur hart!"

Crimson stated to transfrum. She felled to te flur and was twistiting and rigging arond.

I cold not lok. It was dishgursting.

Ther wos an gasp that filed the rom. I trunned arund and lokked at Crimson. Standing there was nut Crisun. It woz a buttiful tal drack handsum men.

" Who ar yo? " I asked.

"I am Colin." He said.

He twas the must buttiful thin I had eva sen!

I felt my hart braking four him. I didn't think I culd be wit nedlles anymure. I tink I lubbed Colin.

I was in aw. I puled miself away for Ed and fealt miself magnetially atrckted to him.

I walked stright up to hum and plainted a big one on his lipps.

"Dan! How culd you?! We're enstranged!" I saw the pan on his fase. He was harting.

" Nedwerk I dun tink I con be wit you anymore. I have felled in luv with Collan."

He loked at mi and ten at the windo. I istnantly new what he wos gunna do. He runned towads the window nd he jupped out fallin throw the air lik a saft litle fether. And ten he spallted onto the flour lick a meatball. I started cryin.

Ten I ws lucking through the window and I sew a brast ended shrewt com oova and lick up what was leafted of Neddles.

He wos gone and I culdn't halp but miss him…

* * *

Thanks fur redding! Pless reviow xx


	8. Chapter 8

I sharted cryng. I deedn't no what to dow witout Needles!

Crishun/ Colon ( in cas yo furgut that Crisun us now culin.) wos sah sad that shi/hw culdn't see and so she runned ito the closut and bushed her facebushed her face unto it. I felted bad for Kullin but I laffed so hard that Cinson got hurt.

I shuddenly runned and jump out the winduw and flew down to were the brass tended shruwt. I jupped on top of it. I stated running and it runned strait into the furbiddon Forress. I heald on fur my life!

It stuted flunging arund and flyin threw the trees wit its kickazz cluws. I lucked don hooping tht ther was gunna bi a centore running arund that I culd full on and it wood tack me to safety. But whened I luked down tere waos nothin.

The Beast juped onto the flor and it started running. Then ot of no were a Unicurn runned out and stabed the blash ended skret threw the iball. It pull its horn out off the skrewt nd it was hangin of the unicums horned.

"Derrest Dndillion. My nim is Cassantra. Im the holly protucter off the furress. Im her to safe you but I ned a favar in return. You need to eat the iball of mi horn."

I grabed the iball of hur horn and I stucked it in my mouth. It wos lick an explosun of warm dilishus juice. The kind tht cums out off a man. I ate it al. So exshitted to have it in my moth.

Onse I had finised itt I turned and loked at the Unicon.

"My derrest Dundy! You haff compluted mi test and know you must let me do whot I hav to."

"Ok" I said.

Csassasstra turned and she started to eat the shewt. I didn't no why shi thout I wood be dusgushtedbye that.

"Casstra why ar you doin this?"

Shi started to laff crassily. I thot that she wos losing her mind.

"Are yo alright?" I said.

"Fine." She sad.

"Ok." I said.

She sharted to look green. And ten she strated to mack the most crasy noise I had eva herd.

"My Anus!" She scremmed.

I runned arund her and lucked at her anush. Therr was a bigfuzzy thin coming out of it.

"Do yo wont me to pul it?" I asked.

"Pull that muthafuker out of mi." She scremmed.

I started two pul as heard as I culd. My hand wer coffered with poo. I put my funger in mi nose to smelled it. It smell gross.

"AHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHGA!" She schreamed. I jumped bac cause it was fallin out.

Ther layin onn te flur wos sumthin that I never expetted to see.

It was te beutiful fetal looking Edwin. Naked and loking poopy. It was sush a turn on. I climbed on top of him an wi stated to do "it". Castra lookd like she wonted to join, so shi did!

And wi al mad love togeter in the forbidin forest. I knew that I lovd in tht momunt, Edward, Colon, Casandra and Hassy. And I was so heppy. But so sad.

I drowned my saddnis in lov with the unicum and Nedles.


End file.
